The present invention relates to portable barbeques and more particularly relates to a barbeque adapted to move between an open working configuration and a closed portable configuration having specially configured baffles to enable compact folding of the barbeque.
There are in existence a great variety of barbeques foldable, transportable and fixed however, none of the previously known foldable barbeques have the facility whereby they can be folded with the compactness of a suitcase. There are in existence barbeques which have a facility for portability however, the known barbeques which are presently in the market place are cumbersome in that they cannot be readily folded and easily carried. The present invention seeks to provide a foldable and manually transportable barbeque whereby the barbeque is adapted to be folded into a compact small shape approximating the size of a medium to small sized suitcase. Barbeques which are not fixed into a particular position permanently are generally intended to be transported after disassembly. The previously known barbeques can be dismantled into various component pieces to facilitate transportation however, they suffer from the attendant disadvantage that time and effort must be spent in re-assembling the barbeque each time it is to be used and disassembly following use.
It is therefore desirable that a portable barbeque be provided whereby upon the application of a simple folding technique the barbeque can move between a closed configuration and an open configuration resulting in the barbeque standing stably on a pedestel legs and also having means to protect the heat source from drafts which often occur with barbeques used in the open air.
It has not hitherto previously been known to provide a barbeque having in one composite foldable unit stable leg support means, means to prevent drafting over the cooking area and means to enable compact folding and transportation of the barbeque. Foldability to the closed configuration furthermore does not necessarily require removal of parts according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention. The baffles utilized in the present invention are configured to include the following; adjustable support for the cooking trays, support for and accommodation of gas burners, restraining means to provide rotational stability in the unfolded configuration with those means being displaceable to allow folding of the baffles and protection of the cooking flame from wind drafts.
In one broad form the present invention comprises a portable barbeque adapted to be moved between a closed/folded configuration and open or assembled configuration characterized in that the barbeque when in the closed/folded configuration comprises a cubic body having a carriage means attached thereto and in the assembled or open configuration comprising a main frame member having legs pivotally attached thereto, at least one tray member adapted for releasable insertion in, about or on said mainframe, and means for preventing drafts in or around the cooking area when said barbeque is fully assembled and means for encasement of the said means and said members when said barbeque is in the closed/folded configuration.
In another broad form the present invention comprises:
A free standing collapsible, portable barbeque adapted to be moved between a closed/folded configuration and an open/assembled configuration and from an open/assembled configuration to a closed/folded configuration thereby assuming the character of a portable suitcase; said barbeque comprising a substantially cubic receptacle supported by legs pivotally attached to the underside of said receptacle so that they fold inwardly to a plane parallel with the base of said receptacle,
a lid pivotally connected to the receptacle which when open acts as a rear baffle and when closed as a cover for said receptacle,
first and second side baffles which are adapted to move independently of said lid each pivotally connected to the base of the said receptacle and between a sidewall of the receptacle; and a well formed within said receptacle which acts as a cooking waste trap,
supporting means on said first and second side baffles to enable adjustable support of one or more cooking trays and/or a rotisserie,
means to enable the injection of a gas operated heat source or means to receive dry combustibles as a heat source within said receptacle,
fastening means on said lid or receptacle to enable said lid to be fastened to said receptacle when said barbeque is in the folded configuration.
In one preferred embodiment the barbeque comprises an essentially rectangular shaped receptacle having two or four support legs which are hingedly attached and foldable into the underside of the frame member. The receptacle also has pivotally attached thereto, side panels and a back panel which are adapted to act as draft baffles. The side panels are also adapted with means to receive at least one tray spanning therebetween to provide either a cooking surface or food support surface.
In an alternative embodiment the present invention comprises a portable barbecue including a rectangular shaped receptacle with legs hingedly attached to the bottom thereof so as to be folded together against the bottom of said receptacle, a fuel tray member adapted to be inserted on said receptacle, side flaps or baffles, a grill member adapted to be placed over said fuel tray on projections provided on said side flaps or baffles at various heights above said fuel tray, said baffles being hinged at the sides of said receptacle so to be plied against said grill member for transport, and a cover member, said cover being adapted to engage with gripping means at the rear side of said receptacle to so anchor the cover.